Ticklish
by Tigerbread
Summary: Gokudera's famous for always having such a miserable expression, and Haru wants to change that.


Ticklish

It was common knowledge that at all times (unless he was talking to Tsuna) Gokudera Hayato wore a constant scowl upon his face. Today was no exception, and Haru Miura had just about enough of it.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried things in the past to get him to smile at least, they just tended to not work and have an opposite effect of what she wanted. However, Haru appeared to be running out of ideas to cheer up the miserable grey haired Italian, as she sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands pouting sulkily.

"It's not much to ask for. Why won't he just smile?"

"And what are **you** mumbling about, stupid woman?"

The famous 'Hahi!' could be heard as a shocked Haru sat up straight and spun round to meet the glaring eyes of Gokudera.

"Nothing! J-just thinking aloud."

"Hm." Gokudera walked past her towards to sink and reached up to collect a glass from the cupboard above it. Having made his glass of water, he turned and leant on the side. "Well that's a surprise. You actually thinking for once."

"Hahi! That is not surprising at all. Haru thinks about lots of things!"

"Oh really? Prove it. Tell me what you were just thinking about then."

Haru bit her lip. She didn't really want to tell Gokudera her new plans of 'turning his frown upside down' as she liked to call it.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Course you don't, because there's nothing **to**tell. Stupid woman."

And that was it. Having an argument with him wasn't probably on Haru's list to make Gokudera smile, but she wouldn't sit there for a moment longer and take crap from him. She stood up and marched over to him.

"If you must know, Haru was thinking of idea's in order to make you happy! And I'm not stupid!"

Gokudera looked surprised for a small moment before famously frowning once more.

"That's completely idiotic. I am happy."

"Well you sure as hell don't look it!"

"So you just want me to smile, that it?" Haru nodded furiously, "Well I ain't going to do fuck all just to please you. I'll smile if you do something good, like 'leaving me alone' should work." And with that, Gokudera finished his water and placed it side behind him. Brushing past Haru, he made his way to another cupboard further along, reaching up to get himself a snack. Haru followed him.

"Just smile. It's not difficult."

She poked him in the area between his armpit and waist of the side of his out stretched arm. Gokudera made some sort of 'Guuahhh!' noise before quickly moving away from the girl and her offending finger. Haru merely blinked in astonishment.

"D-don't fucking touch me woman!"

"What? Are you ticklish or something?"

"…"

"You totally are! How hilarious!" In that few seconds, an ingenious idea formed in Haru's mind and a devious smirk grew across her face. It was as if Gokudera had read her mind too.

"Shit."

He tried to make a break for it, but Haru was two moves ahead of him and throwing herself at him, she managed to tackle and take him down. Who knew the woman was so quick?

"Get the hell off me!" Gokudera cried as Haru sat on top of him, one hand holding both his wrists above his head. No matter how much he tried to fight her off him, he couldn't shake the death grip she had. Who knew the woman was so freaking strong either?

And then the torture began. As her free hand began to roam up and down his side tickling him, Gokudera shut his mouth tightly to stop the laughter from coming out. He thrashed his legs wildly in attempt to free himself, even though it had not previously worked.

Haru's hand worked its way up to his under arm, and Gokudera was in complete agony. He could only curse her in his mind as he watched her grin and merrily laugh above him. He proceeded to scrunch his eyes closed and wish it would soon be over.

Then he felt her hand reach under his t-shirt.

Fingers on flesh: he'd reached limit.

It almost made Haru jump out of her skin when he suddenly burst out laughing, but she soon joined him giggling, pleased with herself for finally making him smile, maybe not in the way she had intended but still, a smile was a smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Y-you b-bitch, you ha-have no f-fucking idea!" Gokudera managed to say between the forced bursts of laughter, "I sm-smiled didn't I? So f-fucking s- stop it!"

"But you look so cute laughing Gokudera-san~" Haru mercilessly stated. And with that, she let go of his wrists for her second hand to join the other under his t-shirt. Gokudera's pain doubled. He tried to pry her arms out of his shirt with his now free hands, but was weakened from all the laughing he'd done.

"Fuck my life." The young bomber thought.

Desperately trying to think of a plan to free himself of the situation, the idea of fighting fire with fire came into Gokudera's mind. He released his hands from Haru's arms to grab her waist instead to pull her further across his body.

"Hahi!" an alarmed Haru cried, removing her hands from the Italian below her. More shocked responses from the girl ensued when Gokudera's hand's shot up under her blouse and began to tickle her waist.

"Ah! No, p-please s-st-stop!"

"Ha! Not fucking likely!" Gokudera, tightening his grip on Haru's bare waist, flipped the girl over so that now he knelt over her. Haru gulped, terrified of the fate that awaited her.

The tickle fight carried on for a few more minutes when things got a little more heated. Haru's hands had returned under Gokudera's shirt, pulling it higher and higher as she tickled him, revealing his toned muscular chest. Numerous of buttons on Haru's blouse had been undone except for one or two, so that now her bra and flat stomach could be seen. Their faces smiling, laughing faces were just inches apart.

Looking into each other's eyes, they started to slow down their hands, which in turn slowed down their laughing and giggling. The kitchen soon became silent, with the pair just staring at each other, their hands still placed on the others body, blushes growing over their faces. The situation was growing slowly more awkward, as each knew what they wanted to do, but neither had the courage to do it.

Gokudera decided finally to take the initiative and slowly moved his face towards Haru's. They could feel each other's warm breath as it got harder the closer their faces got. Their lips were barely brushing now as they both began to close their eyes.

"Ahem!"

The couple froze with sudden shock, but soon defrosted to look over to where the noise had originated from. Their eyes widened with terror as they saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Bianchi and Ryohei all standing by the kitchen door. All wore a hint of blush, embarrassed at the scene before them.

Haru and Gokudera quickly scrambled away from away from each other, stood up and clumsily adjusted themselves, Haru buttoning up her blouse and Gokudera pulling his shirt down.

"It's not what it looks like!" They shouted in unison.

"W-we were just wondering where you both were, but it's good to that you're both doing" Kyoko paused, "well."

"Erm, we'll leave you two alone to, er, carry on?" Tsuna stated, looking at his fellow embarrassed intruders who all nodded in agreement, and hurried towards the door, ignoring the cries and attempted explanation's from the pair they'd just caught in the act. Bianchi was last to leave, and as she turned to grab the door handle, she couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Have fun~" and with that, shut the door.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two where neither knew what to say or do. Haru was the one to finally break it.

"Well, they did say to carry on."

They simply looked at one another for a few seconds before they grabbed each other, kissed passionately and sank down to the floor. All that could be heard from behind the kitchen door was the occasional moan, and maybe a giggle to two murmured between each other's lips.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

And that would be my first fanfiction.

Blimey, I had no idea I was so perverted! But I can't help it when there's clearly so much sexual tension between these two

Well, like I said, first fanfiction so please be nice with your reviews


End file.
